


禁忌之恋（一）

by bmqk34



Category: yyqx/wjk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34
Kudos: 7





	禁忌之恋（一）

重修重设定

陡然离开，将人横抱起来，下一秒就将他压在了床上，单手擒住了王俊凯想要抗拒的双手，一条腿已经插进去顶开了那双修长的腿间，直达脆弱。

“你……”

王俊凯瞪大了眼睛，这个姿势，比刚才他脖颈上吮吸时更让他感到惧怕。

他想挣扎，却发现毫无意义。

易烊千玺的膝盖已经触碰到了他大腿根部的柔软，王俊凯一声惊呼：“啊……”

看着压在自己身上充满欲望眼神的易烊千玺，王俊凯抬起腿想要抵住那具身体的靠近。

他明显的慌乱，身上青筋显露出来，反而越发刺激易烊千玺想要征服他的欲望。

“你想干什么！”

看着那双灵动的黑色眸子里倒映着自己的样子，易烊千玺感觉到自己浑身的血液都开始沸腾起来。

他已经迫不及待的想听听这个宝贝在他身下哭喊的样子了。

按住他乱动的身子，凑到王俊凯的耳边，刁住他的耳垂啃咬。

在他敏感的耳边吹了口气，然后说:

“想尝尝，人类的味道……”

裤子被扯下的一瞬间，王俊凯顿时清醒了过来，他突然意识到了易烊千玺想做什么。

他用力挣扎着，浑身冰凉，恐惧席卷了全身。

“宝贝儿，你真诱人。”

易烊千玺轻笑着，修长的手指抚摸过那人温热的大腿，感受到它的颤抖和泛起的鸡皮疙瘩。

“你放开我！！！”

王俊凯蹬踢着腿，小脸惨白，全身绷紧。

他死守了近十八年的秘密现在毫无还击之力的要被揭开在除父母之外的第三个人面前。

凭人类的力气，在吸血鬼面前不过是蝼蚁，可他还是拼尽了全力想要抵抗。

感受到他的抗拒，易烊千玺任他挣扎了一会儿，才放开他，然后起身眯笑着对慌忙提裤子想跑出门去的人漫不经心的说：

“你的朋友……”

果不其然，王俊凯停下了。

他的朋友们还在这些恶魔的手里，如果他反抗，面前这个魔鬼一定不会轻易放过他们的。

王俊凯可以不在乎自己的生死，但他绝对不会弃朋友不顾。

可他还是不解：“为什么？”

为什么偏偏选中了自己。

王俊凯的脑海里挥之不去的是被他的手下抓住时那些轻蔑的话语和凌辱的动作。

“少爷一定会喜欢这个小东西的。”

“剩下的就由我们瓜分怎么样哈哈哈哈！”

“看看，长得多俊啊——”

他的外套被扯掉，手脚被绑起来，视线被黑布遮住，耳边还有自己的朋友们惊慌的尖叫和求饶。

他感受得到针扎入自己皮肉的疼痛，然后身边的声音变得越来越弱，自己的眼皮也越来越沉，直到一切感受完全消失。

再醒来就是现在，面前完全陌生的一切，还有这个好像是与抓他的那些吸血鬼一样，却又不一样的吸血鬼先生。

易烊千玺端起床柜旁边的红酒杯抿了一口，才端着酒杯走回来床边，俯下身子重新捏起那人小巧的下巴，强迫着他看自己。

手指擦过那人被咬红的唇瓣，然后在那人嘴角处落下一个吻：

“因为你只能是我的。”

易烊千玺将自己刚刚喝过的酒杯杯壁靠在那人紧抿着唇上，示意他尝尝。

王俊凯微微张开嘴抿了一口，随即酸涩的味道在在口腔里散开，让他紧皱着眉头

他看着面前散发着高贵气质的吸血鬼王子，开口问道：

“你会放过我的朋友们吗？”

警惕的眼神，想抗拒却又不敢的动作，都能极大挑起易烊千玺的兴趣。

“那得看你的表现。”

月光透过窗纱洒进房间，照映在青年牛奶般白皙柔软的身上。

衬衣被人脱掉，重新压回了床上，充满占有欲的吻落在他紧致的肚皮上，牙齿与皮肉的交缠。

王俊凯紧咬着下唇，握紧了双拳，隐忍着易烊千玺极具挑逗性的抚摸的亲吻。

他从未被任何人如此对待过，而身下难以抗拒的生理反应，让他更加羞耻。

他仰着头，大口大口的喘气，想要平复下来，胸膛因为剧烈呼吸而上下起伏着。

从易烊千玺伏在他腰腹的角度上看去，那每一寸从未被别人看过摸过亲吻过的白皙肌肤，只等着他来侵占，种下属于自己的印迹。

干净的身子，纯净的灵魂呐，诱人犯罪。

易烊千玺伸出舌尖，在他没有一丝赘肉的小腹上勾画着圈，听到身下人一声微不可闻的轻喘声，像极了刚出生的小猫，让人想要疼爱。

“乖孩子，把腿分开。”

大腿内侧最敏感的肌肤被指腹划过，宽大的手掌在上面带有力度的揉捏。

手背时不时隔着棉布蹭过胯间那团渐渐变硬的鼓胀，深色的布料早已经被液体染出形状，看起来格外色情。

易烊千玺富有技巧性的撩拨引得身下人一阵又一阵的颤抖，还有隐忍的低吟。

微凉的指尖划过胸前柔软粉嫩的乳尖，王俊凯喉咙间破出一声呻吟，随后抬手挡住了自己的脸。

记忆里尘封的画面蜂拥而至。

那些肮脏恶心画面，酒吧里赤裸疯狂的人群，被砸碎的酒杯酒瓶，男人女人的淫叫声和喊叫声。

到处是白花花的肉体，紫红色的器物在人的双腿间若隐若现，泛着亮色，在交合处混着泡沫。

耳边响起人群的污言秽语，王俊凯瑟缩着抖了好几下，觉得胃里一阵痉挛，

易烊千玺以为他是害羞，伸手去拉他的手臂。

王俊凯别开脸去，仍旧死死挡住自己的脸，不肯顺从。

易烊千玺轻笑一声，随即抬腰将原本躺在身下的人提到了自己的腰胯间。

王俊凯被突然的体位转换吓得松开了原本遮挡住脸的手，下意识想要抓住些什么。

屁股下硬梆梆的一根像是蛰伏已久的猛兽，蓄势待发。

躺在床下的易烊千玺原以为计谋得逞想要取笑一番故意挡住自己眼睛的人。

结果却看到双眼通红，还没来得及抹掉的眼泪顺着眼睑滑落的画面。

四目相对，王俊凯愣愣的看着他。

易烊千玺一时间竟有些无措，伸手想要去替人擦眼泪：“是我……弄疼你了吗？”

王俊凯觉得丢人极了，垂着脑袋摇头，连忙去擦抑制不住往下掉的珍珠。

易烊千玺立起身子将王俊凯搂进怀里，听到他断断续续抽噎道：

“求你……别碰。”

他是撒旦洒下人间的恶果，更是堕入人间的恶魔。

他知道自己不配抬着头做人，也知道外面引发的战乱和争斗对于他们这些普通人来说，迟早都要搭上性命或者成为殉葬品。

闯进吸血鬼的领地是他的无心之举，他应该承担这份责任，可他愧对于信任他的朋友们。

原以为可以用自己的命换得其他人的周全，却没想到面前这个和普通人长得一模一样甚至格外潇洒帅气的吸血鬼先生竟然是要他……

王俊凯从不畏惧生死之命，但属于他自己的尊严，绝不会轻易受辱。


End file.
